Tulov
Tulov, officially the United Socialist States of Tulov (Tulovian: Соединенные Социалистические Штаты Тулова tr Soyedinennyye Sotsialisticheskiye Shtaty Tulova), or the USST, is a large communist state, spanning much of eastern Evrosia, bordering Fioramira and Laerria to the southwest, Lvov-Rovne and Renza to the west, Kurczak Mielony to the northwest and east, Auraxia to the north, Natroval to the northeast, New Jaedonstan to the southeast, and Krasnodaria to the south. Tulov's economy is dominated by agriculture, mining and arms production. With access to the sea in both the north and south, Tulov has a growing fishing industry, and is currently rebuilding its Naval Militia. The nation is notable for its massive collectivized farms and greenhouses, vast mineral resources, and a growing oil and gas industry. The capital city of Tulov is the city of Tula, which is home to a sizable chunk of the county's arms manufacturing, as well as the birthplace of the December Revolution, in which the USST overthrew the Tulovian monarchy. The people of Tulov enjoy many liberties, including freedom of speech, the right to bear arms and the right to privacy, which are staunchly defended by both populace and government. Corporations are entirely outlawed, with all means of production having been seized by the workers during the revolution. The only remnants of private enterprise that remain in Tulov are small stores, shops, and farms, which are allowed to operate freely provided they do not attempt to expand. Tulov is notable for its extremely protectionist policies and harsh import tarriffs, as well as its strict border and immigration controls. History Tulovian Kingdom (1233 - 1820) The Tulovian Kingdom was initially founded in the year 1233, by the great king Ratibor Shvernik, also known as Ratibor the Great. Following years of warring between the different clans of Tulov, Ratibor the Great was able to bring peace to the land, rallying the clans together in the name of Tulov and uniting them into a single Kingdom. Under his reign, Tulov ushered in a golden era of economic growth, which came to an end in the year 1497, following a palace coup against the House of Shvernik, ending their reign and beginning in the reign of the House of Ushakov. With the rise of Yuriy Ushakov (known as Yuriy the Terrible) to the throne, Tulov entered into an era of violent repressions and purges, with Yuriy the Terrible launching campaigns against Tulovian Cities that questioned his rule or were deemed a danger to his rule. The ruling nobility were rounded up and executed and their lands seized, given to families who had supported him in his ascend to power. By the end of his reign in the year 1523, Tulov had lost almost a third of its population and Yuriy's military stood in the streets of all major cities and settlements. In the year 1603, the House of Ushakov came to an end following the death of Osip Ushakov, the grandson of Yuriy Ushakov. Tulov was plunged into a state of anarchy as the nobility squabbled over who would ascend to the throne next, resulting in the division of Tulov and its military between the nobility. War once again fell upon the lands of Tulov as the nobility campaigned against one another, assassinating heads of other families and bribing others to their sides. By 1619, the House of Asmik ascended to the throne of Tulov, having crushed or bought off all of their opponents. Many policies leftover from the Ushakov era were rolled back, bringing an end to the Time of Terror which had ruled over Tulov for over a hundred years. In the year 1677, the King Nikodim Asmik began a substantial increase of the nation's military, instating a five year conscription for all males over the age of 16. Reforms were made to the military, bringing modernization and revitalizing its leadership. Though not as free as they had once been under the reign of the House of Shvernik, the people of Tulov began to prosper and grow once more, with the House of Asmik now firmly ruling over the Kingdom and bringing stability to it. By the year 1790, Tulov had grown into a highly prosperous nation, but with deeply rooted problems of discontent with its leadership. In 1793, a large crowd of protesters petitioned King Pribislav Asmik, requesting a Bill of Rights be declared, the formation of a Parliament and limitations to the King's powers. Pribislav dismissed this petition and ordered the execution of the crowd, resulting in the Tula Massacre, in which over three thousand civilians were killed, and streets which were declared seditious were razed to the ground. A year later in 1794, a rebellion rose up in the city of Tula as well as in neighboring settlements, lead by Vladan Kozlov, earning the rebellion the name "Kozlov's Rebellion". The rebels attempted unsuccessfully in overthrowing King Pribislav, but were successful in seizing large areas of the city and the surrounding settlements, threatening to execute members of the House of Asmik, as well as the nobility of Tula, if their demands were not met. Pribislav however, would not be persuaded by their threats and ordered the military to crush the revolters, no matter the cost. Kozlov's Rebellion was crushed, the nobility of the city executed, and much of the city razed by Pribislav's forces. While Kozlov's Rebellion may have been crushed, Pribislav's disregard for the nobility had cost him the trust of his own cabinet as well as the rest of the nobility, resulting in his public assassination three years later. Grand Autocracy (1820 - 1937) In 1820 Tulov had become ripe for rebellion, with a deep rooted hatred for the monarchy instilled in the populace, and the House of Asmik falling out of favor with the nobility and military. A coup was attempted by the nobility to unseat the House of Asmik, but failed as a result of Queen Glasha Asmika's anticipation of their treachery, with members of the military specifically loyal to her having infiltrated the inner circle of the coup members, resulting in the arrest of all associated with it and a vicious purge of the military chain of command. Glasha used the attempted coup to frame the nobility for the crimes committed by the previous members of the House of Asmik, turning the populace against the nobility of Tulov. In the years that followed, Queen Glasha Asmika turned the government of Tulov into an all powerful Autocracy, destroying the nobility and transforming the entire society of Tulov. By 1890 the iron grip of the Tulovian Autocracy had begun to weaken following the rise of the young King Demian Asmik, who did not have the brutality of his predecessors. A series of reforms began to take place under his rule, scaling back control on trade, immigration/emigration, religion and other aspects of Tulovian society, though keeping the military as it was at the advice of his sister, Princess Lera Asmika. His short reign came to an end in the year 1894, after he was assassinated in public by the newly founded Tulovian National Socialist Front, one of the many organizations he had allowed to grow under his reign. After the coronation of his sister Lera, members of the Tulovian National Socialist Front were hunted down and executed by the Tulovian Secret Police and all organizations deemed too extreme were illegalized by the Queen's decree. Following the end of Lera Asmika's reign in 1905, her son Tikhon Asmik ascended to the throne, only to be assassinated three days after his coronation while greeting a large crowd in the capital Tula. His brother, Igor, was in turned crowned King of Tulov. Enraged by the assassination of his brother, he began a violent purge throughout all Tulov, executing all political opponents, anyone found with materials deemed to be seditious, anyone who had ever participated in any forms of political organizations or rallies, triggering the First Tulovian Civil War. The First Tulovian Civil War raged for five years and ended in the brutal victory of King Igor, or Igor the Vicious as he came to be known. The people of Tulov entered their darkest hour as his reign saw repressions unprecedented by any leader of Tulov before him, resulting in the death of millions from starvation and mass executions. Igor the Vicious reign lasted until the year 1935, when he and his family died in an automobile accident on the outskirts of Tula. An investigation was launched into his death to determine if it was an assassination, but eventually concluded that it had indeed been a legitimate accident. In 1937 a massive series of protests erupted across all major cities of Tulov, petitioning the King for a say in how Tulov was run and threatening rebellion if their demands were not met. The then sickly King Edik Asmik, or Edik the Sickly, agreed to their terms, to the amazement of all. A parliament was formed, though most control over the country remained in the hands of the Monarch. The "Charter of Tulovian Rights" was drawn up, though many of its key components were picked out by members of the King's Cabinet before it was officially signed into law. One key component that remained was the Right to Private Property and Industry, which resulted in the "liberation" and selling off of land held by the nobility. While not an official abolition of the nobility in Tulov, this resulted in their crippling and is ultimately considered to be the beginning of their demise. Constitutional Monarchy (1937 - 1943) By 1943 discontent was already brooding once again, as people grew tired of waiting for the sham of a parliament to act on its promises. People once again protested and petitioned the King, demanding that he sign the original Charter of Tulovian Rights as it had been intended, and allow for free and open elections for the parliament. Once again, Edik the Sickly met with them to hear their demands. He along with his advisers and guards were shot dead by the leaders of the protesters after the meeting had officially commenced. Vlastimil Martyushev, leader of the opposition, declared the monarchy to be overthrown and rallied the protesters outside against the military, ordering the military to stand down as their King was dead. Uncertain of what to do, some units of the military opened fire and were in turn cut down. Remaining units of the military in Tula surrendered to the protesters. Republic of Tulov (1943 - 1945) The Republic of Tulov was officially declared that same day with Tula as its capital, with Vlastimil Martyushev acting as temporary president and parliament dissolved. It was declared that an official Congress would be formed and all parties would be allowed to run. When word reached the other cities of Tulov of what had happened, a ferocious fury was ignited within the King's young brother Stepan, who was only 16 years of age. Stepan demanded a meeting with the people of Cherkiv, the city which he had been presiding over, giving a speech against the newly founded Republic, declaring that they betrayed the trust of the former King and murdered him, declaring the Republic to be damned and slamming all who would dare support it. He then asked for the people to support him in restoring the monarchy, promising to create a legitimate parliament and expand upon Tulovian Rights in exchange for their help. The Kingdom of Tulov became split between those loyal to the Kingdom and those loyal to the Republic, beginning the Second Tulovian Civil War as King Stepan's forces besieged the Capital of Tula, reclaiming it after three months of deadly fighting which left most of the city in ruins. The war waged on for another year and a half as the Kingdom continued their offensives into Eastern Tulov, which had sided with the Republic. The war ended with the battle of Astrakhan, in which the leaders of the Republic had taken refuge. The city fell in three weeks of fighting, with Vlastimil Martyushev and the rest of his cabinet arrested. They were transported to Tula, then publicly hung. Second Constitutional Monarchy (1945 - 1997) In late 1945 King Stepan the Wise honored his promises and formed a new parliament, declared an end to the Nobility and signed the Charter of Tulovian Rights, thus ending the all powerful Autocracy and bringing freedoms back to Tulov that had not been enjoyed since before the 1400s, ushering in a second Golden Era as Tulov's Industry and economy grew at an accelerated rate, bringing forth scientific advancements and rapid modernization. By the late 1970s, internal strife was already stirring in Tulov once again, with calls for a total revolution and a full abolishment of the monarchy. Tulov's industry had grown immensely under the policies implemented by Stepan the Wise, but with it came a large rift in Tulovian society, with large corporations dominating nearly every aspect of society and massive monopolies controlling Tulov's industries. The sick and needy laid dying in the streets and alleys of Tulov, unable to afford medical or even purchase their basic needs. Under threat of revolution, the Tulovian Parliament began passing laws in the early 1980s to begin helping the poorest members of Tulovian society. The bills however, did ultimately nothing to help Tulov's problems, as they had been thoroughly torn apart by corporate backed bureaucrats before their passing. On March 17th, 1985, a series of bombings struck across Tulov's major cities, including the King's Palace, the Tulovian Parliament and Ugolin Tower (home of Ugolin Enterprises, the largest Corporation in Tulov). Smaller bombings were reported across the rest of Tulov, including follow up attacks throughout the week. Prince Yerin, 83 members of Parliament, 3,117 workers at Ugolin Tower and countless others were killed in the bombings. As a result of the blasts, Ugolin Tower collapsed on March 26th, 1985, killing a further two hundred people. Investigations were launched across Tulov to determine the culprits for the attacks, Aleksandr Zvezdov and his underground party, the Rabocheviks were accused of being behind the attacks, though no official charges were ever pressed, due to a lack of any clear cut evidence. A funeral for those killed in the bombings was held on April 6th and a memorial was constructed in their honor. As Tulov entered the late 1980s, its problems with poverty began to worsen, with major corporations such as Ugolin Enterprises slashing the salaries of employees who did not vote for corporate supported politicians in elections, and firing any workers they declared to be Communist, with or without evidence to support their claims. As a result, unemployment within Tulov shot up to over 23% by 1989, with camps of "undesirables" springing up outside of major cities. In December of 1989, the Tulovian State Police took to forcefully breaking up these camps, resulting in hundreds of deaths and thousands of injuries and arrests, many others dying in hospitals from lack of treatment or beaten to death in Tulov's jails. In September of 1990, a coup was attempted by Minera Corp. against King Mitrofan to officially bring an end to the monarchy, using a private army they had secretly been building, as well as foreign volunteers. The Coup was unsuccessful, with Minera Corp.'s private army crushed by mid November, leaving much of the city of Tula in ruins as a result. The CEO, head executives and many other employees of Minera Corp. were arrested on November 24th by the Tulovian Military Police and the companies assets seized. The heads of other companies who had aided Minera Corp. in their attempted coup were also arrested. As a result of the short lived coup, there were a reported 70,000 killed between the Tulovian Armed Forces and the Minera Corp. Forces, with many more injured and just under sixteen thousand civilians killed in the battle for the city. The heads of Minera Corp., the politicians they had lobbyed for and the companies which had supported them were given a show trial, then publicly hung on December 2nd 1990. Their seized assets were kept by the Tulovian Government and transformed into State Run Corporations, giving King Mitrofan a near total monopoly on the nation's mineral resources and manufacturing. Ugolin Enterprises was the only major corporation to survive the coup, as they had sided with Mitrofan against Minera Corp., earning a contract to rebuild the areas of Tulov which had been destroyed in the fighting. As a result of Ugolin Enterprises political influence, large sections of the cities were declared condemned for living, even if only minimal damage had been received. The Tulovian State Police were used to forcefully evict people from their homes and businesses throughout 1991 and 1992, allowing Ugolin Enterprises to demolish and then develop them. As a result of years of bad weather, food became more difficult to come by and famine began to grip the low income and homeless families of Tulov. Civil unrest began to grow increasingly strong within Tulov as a result, by 1993 riots and looting began to overwhelm much of the country. On August 7th, 1993 a state of marshal law was declared and the Tulovian Military descended upon the populace to suppress the violence, bringing temporarily peace to the streets of Tulov. In December of 1993 riots again began to break out, with rioters tossing Molotov cocktails into businesses and government buildings. After multiple attempts to peacefully disperse the rioters, the Tulovian Military opened fire upon the rioters, sparking the Third Tulovian Civil War. Communist Revolutionary Aleksandr Zvezdov, head of the underground political party the Rabocheviks, declared himself leader of the Tulovian Red Army. Rabochevik led partisan brigades began to form throughout Tulov, actively engaging the Tulovian Military, with some sections of Tulov's military defecting to the Rabocheviks. The city of Livgorod was the first city to fully defect to the Rabocheviks, with its arms manufacturing industry immediately beginning to crank out weaponry for the Revolution. All Politicians and Corporate heads within the city were rounded up and publicly shot, with the execution broadcast across Tulov by the Rabocheviks, as a signal to what awaited the rest of the country should they win. City after city began to defect to the Rabocheviks, with their populace turning against their leaders and welcoming the Revolutionary Army in. As a result, the Tulovian government began a brutal aerial bombardment of the cities that had defected, but were unable to slow the momentum that the Rabocheviks were gaining in the war. As the Rabocheviks closed in on the Capital City of Tula, King Mitrofan ordered the annihilation of the cities Livgorod, Zomel, and Cherkiv, which were major strongholds of the Rabocheviks. On October 7th, 1995, a bomber squadron was deployed to each of the cities with heavy air cover. At 14:00 Tulovian time, the order was given to drop a nuclear bomb on each of the three cities. The order was carried out and the bombs were dropped, but did not detonate, as the bombers could not bring themselves to drop nuclear weapons on Tulovian soil, resulting in the Rabocheviks seizing the nuclear weapons and using them to further turn the populace against King Mitrofan, earning him the title "the Murderous". The entire Tulovian Navy defected to the Rabocheviks as result, along with a third of the Air Force and a small portion of the Tulovian Army. On December 14th, 1995, the city of Tula fell to the Rabocheviks, with what members of the government and corporate heads dared to remain in the city were captured and paraded around the city as trophies, before being executed by firing squad in Tula Square. With the success of taking the capital, the tide of the war turned in favor of the Rabocheviks. The city of Voroningrad to the southeast fell less than a month later, in January of 1996. The northwest territories of Tulov fell in October of 1996 and the port city of Edessatsyn fell on November 7th, 1996. Towards the end of 1996, the Third Tulovian Civil war began to draw to a close. On January 10th, 1997, the city of Petrovsk, the last major city in the Kingdom's hands, fell to the Rabocheviks. King Mitrofan, his advisers, the remaining members of Parliament, and some of the heads of Ugolin Enterprises were captured. They were paraded around the city as trophies before being sent to the city of Tula, where they were further paraded to the populace, who cheered their capture and called for their execution. All were executed days later on January 29th, publicly shot in Tula Square. With the Kingdom's leadership dead and the main industrial base of Tulov now behind the Rabocheviks, the few pockets within their territory that remained loyal to the Kingdom were quickly overwhelmed and conquered. Not all had joined the Rabocheviks, however. A large amount of the Kingdom of Tulov's territory in the east, as well as a small portion of territory in the west, had declared themselves independent from the Kingdom, and opposed to the Rabocheviks. None of them were eager to continue the war, however, and offered peace with the Rabocheviks. United Socialist States of Tulov (1997 - ) On March 1st, 1997, an official end to the Third Tulovian Civil War was declared, with most of the country now under the direct control of the Rabocheviks. The Sheksna Federation, the Nikolskia Republic, the Kingdom of Terengul, the Atkarsky Republic and the Lvov-Rovne Confederation being the states to break away from the Tulovian Kingdom. A series of bloody purges then engulfed the USST, as the Rabocheviks began the hunting down and execution of former government members still trapped within their borders, along with remaining CEOs, investors, other prominent members of Tulov's former corporations and those who had sold out the Rabocheviks during the war, A Treaty of Union was declared on April 7th, 1997, officially declaring the United Socialist States of Tulov. Just over a year later, on May 1st, 1998, the USST officially ratified its constitution. Aleksandr Zvezdov continued to serve as the first Premier of the USST until February 1st, 1999, when he officially stepped down from office, the USST's first elections were then held. By the year 2001 the dust from the Third Tulovian Civil War and its accompanying purges had finally settled, Tulov's Industry was already beginning to recover and its collectivized farms were beginning to produce an abundance of harvests as a result of good weather. As Tulov recovered from the war, however, so did the other states which had broken away from the Tulovian Kingdom, which held sharply anti-USST policies. On July 27th, 2016, the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War broke out between the USST and the nations of Krasnodaria, Lvov-Rovne, Sheksna, Nikolskia, Terengul and Atkarsky. The war quickly developed into a conflict which spanned much of Evrosia, and saw nations such as New Jaedonstan and Auraxia jumping into the conflict. Halfway into the conflict, a series of revolutions took place in the nations of Sheksna, Nikolskia, Terengul and Atkarsky, which officially defected to the USST. The war lasted until March 8th, 2018 in a resounding Tulovian victory, with the defecting nations being directly incorporated into the USST, along with territories of Krasnodaria, Lvov-Rovne, and Renza. The nation of Talanska, which had been freed from Auraxia during the war, was also incorporated into the USST. The nations of Renza, Laerria, Lvov-Rovne, and Krasnodaria became vassal states to the USST as a result of the war. The Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War brought about the deaths of over one hundred million people and the utter decimation of several nations, while the USST saw it's population more than double after the annexation of it's new territories, which were incorporated as twenty three new states. In the wake of the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, Premier Arkady Rossovich's approval rating shot up to unprecedented levels and he was elected to his second term in office. In the days that followed the war, the USST would adopt a new Coat of Arms, as well as found the Union of Zvezdovist Republics with its new Zvezdovist neighbors. Geography The land area of the USST is 3,527,843 sq km, with the southern regions being part of a large stepped, which transitions to large rolling hills of forests further north, and eventually to the rugged mountains of central, western, eastern and northern Tulov, rich in lush forests. Several large lakes and rivers run through the USST, notably Lake Ytkyi, the Zarik River, the Voronin River and the Mova River. The USST experiences mild summers and incredibly harsh winters, with temperatures as low as -45°C(-50°F) reported in some areas, and a record high temperature of 42°C(108°F) reported in the city of Voroningrad. The highest point in Tulov is Mount Glasha at 8,169.5 m (26,802.82 ft), and the lowest point is along the Voronin River at 10 m (32 ft). The extremely mountainous landscape that makes up the majority of the nation, as well as the many caverns and mines throughout them, has time and again served as the nation's best defense against invading armies. Demographics As of the most recent census results, June 19th, 2018, the current population of the USST is 310,583,176. 74% of the population resides within cities, whiel the remainder are scattered throughout collectivized farms, small settlements and the countryside. The most populous states within the USST are the Tula and Dzhoneskiy Oblasts. According to the 2015 estimate, the population of the USST grows at a rate of 3.8% per year. It is currently unknown as to what effect the recent war has had on this. The vast majority of the population is ethnic Tulovian, with a minority of Krasnodarians in the south and some Rovnens in the southwest. The dominant language in the USST is Tulovian, spoken by 99% of the populace, though most Tulovians speak at least one other language. Religion Religion has been slowly dying out in Tulov sine the mid 1900s, following the end of the Grand Autocracy and the rise of corporationism. With the rise of the USST, adherence to religious beliefs in the USST plummted significantly, while making a resurgence in the other Tulovian nations. As a result of their incorporation into the USST, Rachitisim has once again emerged as a significant religion within the USST, with 55.82% of the nation adhering to the religion. 39.82% of the populace identifies as Atheists, while another 4.36% identified as adhering to Olaran. Rachitism served as the state religion of the Tulovian Kingdom since it's foundation, as well as being the state religion of the Tulovian princely states prior to its formation, with its roots reaching back to the earliest days of Tulovian settlements. Rachitism also served as the state religion of the Tulovian nations that broke away after the Third Tulovian Civil War, as well as Lvov-Rovne, and was the state mandated religion of the Grand Principality of Krasnodaria for its entire existence, as well as since its earliest days. Government The USST is a Zvezdovist, Single-Party Federal Socialist Republic, wherein the Premier is the head of state and the Rechyotnik is the head of government. The government is split into three branches, : Executive: The Premier, the Rechyotnik and the Council of People's Commissars form the executive branch. The Premier is the Head of State, head of the mobilized militias in wartime, and head of the Party, while the Rechyotnik is Head of Government. : Legislative: The Revolutionary Council, divided into the Worker's Assembly and the State Assembly, is a revolutionary government which forms the legislative branch of the USST. The Revolutionary Council has the ability to amend the constitution, declare war, mobilize the militias and accept new territories into the USST. The Revolutionary Council elects the Council of People's Commissars. : Judicial: The Revolutionary Court and federal courts, whose judges are elected rather than appointed. The Premier and the Rechyotnik are elected through an Electoral College, and all other members of government, including judges and law enforcement members, are elected through universal and equal suffrage, by secret ballot. The Council of People's Commissars is the only branch of government not elected by the people, but rather, by the Revolutionary Council. Each state elects two members to the State Assembly, and every district elects one Workers Representative to the Workers Assembly. Terms are limited to three years, and receive a Workers Wage. The Constitution of the United Socialist States of Tulov is the supreme law of the land, with all branches of government charged with enforcing it, and immediately removing any member of government whom violates it, or proposes a law which violates it. Politics The only political party within the USST is the Rabocheviks, which supports extensive civil freedoms within the country. The Rabocheviks are a Revolutionary Communist Party, extremely isolationist and take from both libertarian and conservatism in its approach on social policies. The right to bear arms, freedom of speech and the right to privacy are considered to be inalienable rights and are deeply rooted within the party's charter, and officially protected by the constitution of the USST, meaning that all forms of gun control, hate speech laws, wiretappings and similar are unconstitutional and completely illegal. Foreign Relations The USST has very few foreign relations with other nations, in part due to its extreme isolationist policies and opposition to international treaties and organizations. The USST is currently a part of as well as the head of the Union of Zvezdovist Republics, an economic zone and military defense pact, with the Zvezdovist nations of Lvov-Rovne, Renza, Laerria, and Krasnodaria. Outside of UZR nations, the only nation the USST holds embassies with is Fioramira. Economy The USST operates using a mixed, market socialist economy, with legalization of small businesses and some free trade. The USST is highly industrialized, with massive manufacturing plants throughout all of its cities, the USST produces large volumes of armaments, steel and other goods. The USST has a massive agricultural industry, a very large mining industry, a growing retail industry, and a small oil and timber industry. The average income in the USST is roughly т32,000 Tulovian Rubles. Few environmental regulations exist within the USST, and cities are planned in accordance with the traditional winds of the USST, to help keep them as smog free as possible. Foreign trade is monopolized and completely controlled by the state. Culture Tulovian culture as it is known was first established in the early 1200s, shortly before the founding of the Tulovian Kingdom and his since grown exponentially, though originated as far back as the 200s. Tulovians are very hardworking, competitive, collectivist and at the same time, individualistic. Tulovians are extremely patriotic and will fiercely defend their rights and motherland to the bitter end. Despite Tulovian growth into Rovnen and Krasnodarian lands, harsh assimilation laws under the kingdom helped to preserve and expand Tulovian culture. Restrictive immigration laws and assimilation requirements for citizenship by both the Tulovian Kingdom and the USST have helped to even further preserve Tulovian culture. Tulovian cuisine varies from region to region, though most meals will include at least one of the following ingredients, beef, potatoes, wheat, rye, poultry, rice, carrots, tomatoes, honey or fish. Popular deserts in the USST are ice cream and snow cones. Tulovians are known for being excessive chocoholics. Vodka is the most popular alcoholic beverage within the USST, and Rabotna Cola the most popular beverage in the nation. Militias In place of a standing military, the USST instead has state and local militias, in which all citizens of the age of majority may enlist. Nearly the entire populace of the USST is armed with various weapons, ranging from heavy machine guns, to assault rifles, flamethrowers, grenade launchers, hadguns, shotguns, knives swords, explosives, and much more. The USST Militias are believed to have consist of 47,488 tanks, 22,208 mixed artillery (of which at least 5,100 is rockety artillery), 33,040 armored vehicles, 15,351 infantry fighting vehicles, 2,173 AA bateries, and 4,593 towed AA systems. The USST Air Militia is believed to consist of 1,879 aircraf, of which 841 are fighters, 109 are attackers, 395 bombers, 244 transports, 228 helicopters, and 62 reconnaisance. The USST Naval Militia is believed to consist of 186 ships. 23 battleships, 17 destroyers, 57 submarines, 17 cruisers, 23 frigates, and 49 assorted other ships. The USST also inherited 79 nuclear weapons from the Tulovian Kingdom, which are kept under direct control of the state. No official count has ever been released on how many ballistic missiles are held by the USST, but it is known that at least 598 were launched during the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War. As a result of the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, the USST lost close to three fourths of its military equipment, but was rejuvenated from the seizing of surviving equipment after the war, from the nations it had conquered. The entire USST Naval Militia was destroyed in the war, and the current Naval Militia consists entirely of vessels from the Krasnodarian Imperial Navy. Category:Tulov Category:USST Category:Nation Category:UZR